


Clove Hitch Knots

by discountwhore



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: And angst?, Countertop shenanigans, Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Guess Who's Back, Kinda, M/M, Nervous Joshua, Short & Sweet, Thunderstorms, and at it with more joshneku fluff, demigod asshat confessing his love to an emo nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountwhore/pseuds/discountwhore
Summary: Rain began to splatter against the glass doors, but who could care about a storm when you get to kiss sunshine for the rest of your days?





	Clove Hitch Knots

**Author's Note:**

> why do I always write them during thunderstorms

It's quiet.

The skies are green with the promise of rain. The open windows let in the last few minutes of fresh air before humidity steals it for itself.

Neku is elbow deep in dish water, a teal sweater rolled up to the shoulders threatening to slip down each passing second. There's music. It's drifting in from the living room, a gentle chorus of piano and cello, Neku thinks, but is never quite sure. It's Joshua's playlist, after all.

A rain drop hits the metal roof as the aforementioned boy hoists himself up onto the marble counter, a rag clutched in one fist and the other pushing a silver lock behind a listening ear.

He accepts a dish from Neku's careful hand, drying it absentmindedly as Neku leans over to slide the shutters close, suds clinging to the wooden panels in his wake.

"I love you."

Neku glances up from his work, and Joshua holds his breath.

"Sounds different with your clothes on."

He's smiling, head tilting playfully to the right and fingers drumming against the rim of a mug.

Joshua reaches across the space gap, tugging Neku over and between his knees. Neku's breath hitches, holding his soapy palm out to catch himself on the counter. It slips, and so does he — his face buries itself in Joshua's chest, jumping with every heartbeat.

His own heartbeat's gone rogue, eyes glowing bright blue and nova. He pulls back, bracing his hands against Josh's hips.

He tries to speak. Tries to warn him of the water rising in the sink, threatening to spill over. Tries to tell him the thunder's getting worse. But his voice's betrayed him, vocal cords snatched and tied with clove hitch knots around shuddering sighs, the culprit of words failed to form, stolen, prosecuted, locked up and forgotten because Josh is brushing his lips against his cheek.

Rain began to splatter against the glass doors, but who could care about a storm when you get to kiss sunshine for the rest of your days?

All great movie kisses are articulated as spectacular. As fireworks and sparks and nerves and first love jitters and butterflies.

Kissing Joshua is none of that.

It's slow and lovely.

Slow enough that the daisies growing in the cracks of the cement back in the underpass have the opportunity to bloom in the time he's taking seperating Neku's lips with his tongue, and lovely enough to plant those flowers in the crook between his ribcage and soul.

Joshua kisses like he has the world at his fingertips, and time is all he got. Somehow, Neku find himself not minding.

Josh's arms wrap around his neck. Neku bumps the faucet off with his elbow and climbs up onto the counter, laying him back. Josh holds open the space between his arm and chest to crawl into, and Neku clambers into it, all long limbs and sharp bones.

"Do you love me?" He whispers, as if the sheer magnitude of the question could possibly shatter the air if he were to dare go an octave higher.

 _Yes_ , Neku thinks. _More than I've ever you loved before_. But he's heard this. Had it sobbed into his chest at three in the morning when thoughts of the Game haunt most viciously.

Instead, Neku tells him something he's never heard before.

"I forgive you."


End file.
